A Love That Can Fill the Galaxy
by White Wolf Of The Moon12396
Summary: The ordinary girl Tsukino Hiakri,the twin of Usagi,is left in Japan while her sister and Mamoru travel to this story you will follow Hikari as she tries to find her long lost prince while fighting the forces of Galaxia and trying to ignore a certain raven haired idol nuisance in her class. In this particular story Seiya was born a man. SeiyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

The airport greeted me with a rumble of cantankerous noise as I followed behind Usa-chan and Mamo-kun inside. Usa-chan clung to Mamo-kun's arm, trying to figure out a way to say goodbye to me. Usa-chan sighed contently in front of me while Mamo-kun smiled lovingly at her when I sensed three new star crystals. What? Where are they coming from? I hastily closed my eyes and focused to see a metallic gold crystal, a calla lily yellow crystal, and a pale blue crystal some feet ahead of me. I blinked rapidly to look up ahead of me to see a group of three men dressed in suits of red, yellow, and pale blue. Who are they, I wondered to myself once I saw the swarm of girls around them. They smiled to the girls, but when they passed me, I couldn't help but think that I had seen the man with long raven black hair put back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and red suit. Where do I know him from?

"Hika, you better watch where you're going," Usa warned me with her head turned slightly to the side. Taking her advice I turned around and followed them.

"I can't wait to see you guys again, "I said as I gave Mamo-kun and Usa a hug good bye at their gate.

"I know, "Usa agreed, tears streaming down her cheeks as was happening to me as well.

"Ja ne," we both said in unison while we hugged each other tightly.

"Take care of yourself Hikari-chan," Mamo-kun told me.

"You know I will Mamo-kun," I returned warmly before I watched the couple board the plane. Sighing with sadness, I watched their plane take off.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night I dreamt of Usa and Mamo-kun smiling at each other while on the plane they had left on for America.

"When should we tell the others about our engagement?" Usa asked as she admired the pink heart stone surrounded by white diamonds on her engagement ring.

"How about as soon as we go back?" Mamo-kun suggested. All Usa could do was look up at her fiancée' with her eyes filled with joyful tears before their lips met in a sweet kiss. That was when a bright yellow light hit the plane, blinding me for a moment until I could see Tuxedo Kamen and Eternal Sailor Moon standing on the wing of the plane facing who looked to be a sailor senshi dressed in gold.

"Well, well," she began in a confident voice. "Two star seeds in one place."

"Who are you?"Usa demanded with her tier in her hands.

"Since I am going to take your star seeds, "the mystery woman said. "Then it won't matter if I tell you. My name is Sailor Galaxia. Remember it in your last seconds!" She then raised her fists as if to fight to show beautiful bracelets that radiated off evil to shoot two blasts out that hit both Tuxedo Kamen and Eternal Sailor Moon in the chest. They both screamed in pain while I felt my hands fly up to cover my mouth in horror as a softly glowing golden crystal left Tuxedo Kamen while a softly glowing silver crystal flower left Eternal Sailor Moon.

"These are strong, "Sailor Galaxia commented. "But there are two other star seeds that are by far brighter."

"Well you're not going to get them," Mamo-kun told her.

"Eternal Sailor Cosmos will not be so easy to defeat," Usa-chan added. "When you try to go after star seeds she will stop you."

"We shall see, "Sailor Galaxia purred as Tuxedo Kamen and Eternal Sailor Moon's bodies dissolved.

"No! "I screamed, bolting up from the nightmare. I sat panting in my bed as I recovered from my fright.

"Are you alright Hikari-chan?" Luna asked me, her brown eyes searching my face.

"I'm fine Luna, just a bad dream," I promised her, thinking better of worrying the poor cat. She nodded dutifully and laid back down to get some rest.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day I sat with Ami-chan, Rei-chan, and Mako-chan at the Crown in one of the back booths drinking my juice as I thought about the dream I had had last night. Was it a dream, or did it really happen? To find out I closed my eyes and stretched out my own star seed shine to search for the familiar shine of Mamo-kun's and Usa-chan's star seeds. I came up with not even a little reflection. No, they're...

"Hika-chan," Mako-chan said, bringing me out of my musings. "What's the matter?"

"I sensed two very strong star crystals depart the cosmos yesterday and I can't seem to get it out of my head," I replied not having the heart to voice that the star seeds belonged to Mamo-kun and Usa.

"Like the other star crystals you felt leave the galaxy?" Rei-chan questioned, referring to the others I had felt months prior and up to now. I simply nodded.

"What does it mean?" Ami-chan mumbled to herself just as we heard the door to the shop get banged open.

"Guys!" exclaimed a very excited Mina-chan. We all looked up to see her dash to our table. "People are filming a movie in the park that stars Izuki Alice-san and the Three Lights!"

"The Three Lights?" I echoed, confused as I watched the girls' faces light up.

"You seriously don't know?" Mina-chan gasped in shock. I could only shake my head no.

"They are a new boy band that has skyrocketed up the charts in only a few weeks," Mako-chan explained for me. "The group is made up of Kou Taiki, Kou Yaten, and Kou Seiya."

"Oh."

"Yaten is my favorite," Mina-chan sighed.

"Seiya is ours," Rei-chan and Mako-chan continued.

"And Taiki-san is mine," Ami-chan added sheepishly. All the other girls looked shocked before Mina-chan quickly got over hers.

"C'mon guys, we'll be late!" I slipped out of the booth to be followed by the others before they raced off the park.

By the time we arrived at the park, a large cluster of women and girls had already gathered around the set.

"Holy cow," I breathed while the others jumped up and down to get a better look. Upon realizing that they could not get a good view they pushed their way into the large group of females. "There is no way that I'm going to be able to get through there. I'm way too small and weak to push through,"

"So what now?" Luna asked me.

"Let's walk around and see if there is another way to get through." I then carefully skirted around the outside of the ring of people to head down a pathway.

"Uh, Hikari-chan, this is marked as off limits," Luna told me.

"Hold it," ordered a voice from the park bench to my left. I instantly froze and turned to face the source of the voice only to drop into a bow and apologize.

"I'm so sorry. I was just trying to get a good view of the filming."

"You...are the one from," began the same male alto voice. My eyebrows furrowed as I stood tall again to meet sapphire eyes.

"Pardon?"

"I guess you don't remember," he sighed. The gears in my head turned for a few seconds before I came up with an answer.

"You're the guy from the airport," I blurted out at once. How could I forget that shine, I thought while realizing my rudeness. "Pardon me, but I do not know your name."

"Seriously?" he questioned.

"W-What?"

"I guess I'm not as popular as I thought." This only served to confuse me further. Was he trying to ask me out, I wondered and voiced it. He only laughed. Okay? What is he laughing about?

"Funny girl," he commented, walking towards the off limits zone.

"Wait, I thought that was off limits," I called after him.

"I'm here on business," he answered. "I'll see you Odango-chan." Shock froze me at the nickname.

"Did he just-," I conferred with Luna.

"Yes." Why did he give me a nickname? Mamo-kun gave Usa Meatball Head when they first met because he...No! It can't be! "He likes you Hikari-chan." I could feel my cheeks turn pink in a blush at that. No one but my missing prince could have my heart or affections. I shook myself out of my daze and pushed on past the off limits sign.

"Hikari-chan," Luna scolded. "You'll get in trouble from being back here."

"I'll be fine Luna," I assured her. "Now the question is which way to go." I ended up turning to the left. I only went a few steps before I felt the shine of a senshi star seed nearby. It can't be any of my scouts. I know each of their shines. So that meant a foreign sailor soldier was out and about.

"Luna, I sense a foreign sailor senshi star seed. Should I go investigate?" She nodded so I pulled off my transformation brooch off my uniform shirt bow.

"Cosmos Eternal Make-Up!" Feathers washed over my skin, filling me up with my familiar warm energy to leave me in my multicolored sailor fuku. Once my transformation was complete, I ran in the direction of the foreign star seed to find the idol Izuki Alice-san and a girl in a pinstriped suit with white hair.

"I don't want your signature, but a seed of a star...your star seed," the girl told Izuki-san. This immediately sent off warning bells in my head. The girl then pulled off the suit to reveal a sailor fuku that looked based on a mouse.

"Don't be afraid," the girl taunted as she raised her bracelets to Izuki-san who was trying to slowly back away. Wait, those are the same bracelets I saw in my dream, I realized.

"Your star seed, give it to me!"

"No," I shouted as I called on my tier, running to stop the yellow beams of light that came from the bracelets. Sadly, I was too late and the yellow light went into Izuki-san's body. She screamed as I watched as I saw her ordinary clear star seed be painfully extracted from the inside of her to exit at her forehead.

"Wow, a beautiful star seed," the girl remarked before the star seed turned black. What? "Gone already? I don't want such a weak star seed." This made me boil with anger. All star seeds hold their own power in their own way. I burst to the side of the scene to call out to the girl.

"How dare you call Izuki-san's star seed weak! All of her shine is dedicated to making music for people to enjoy! I don't know who you are but I will not forgive such disrespect for another's star seed! I am the soldier who watches over every single life in the cosmos, Sailor Cosmos. And in the name of the cosmos I will punish you!"

"A fellow sailor senshi," she smirked. "I am Sailor Iron Mouse. It is a pleasure to meet you." What? Why is a sailor senshi who is supposed to fight for good be doing evil's dirty work? "I am done with my business here, so would you like to play with the phage?" Phage? Right before my eyes Izuki-san's tainted star seed wrapped her body in black wisps that turned her into some type of messed up, gaudy sailor senshi.

"Sailor Pretty," uttered the weird senshi.

"Anyone who has their star seed turn black turns into a phage," Sailor Iron Mouse told me. "Have fun." She then disappeared into a phone booth and teleported away.

"Hi there, do you want to sing with me?" asked Sailor Pretty as her microphone grew spikes. Damn.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted before she swung it at me. I dodged easily by back flipping away. (I know, I know, Usa would be so proud of me)

"Attack Sailor Cosmos," Luna ordered.

"I can't," I protested. "She is still Izuki-san on the inside." What should I do, I though just as I heard three snaps. My attention went directly to the three sailor senshi standing atop a truck.

"Penetrating the darkness at night," began the silver haired one.

"The wind of freedom breaks through," continued the brown haired one.

"We're the three sacred shooting stars," the raven haired one finished.

"Sailor Star Fighter," introduced the raven.

"Sailor Star Maker," came the brunette.

"Sailor Star Healer," added the silver haired one.

"Sailor Starlights! Stage On!" What, more sailor senshi? Wait, aren't their star seeds the same as the men's from the airport?

"Do you want to sing with me too?" asked Sailor Pretty as she hurled her microphone.

"Star Serious Laser," shouted Sailor Star Fighter to counter. I saw that the attacks were going to hit each other so I got in between to suck the attack into my tier and deflect the microphone. Both parties looked shocked at my interference.

"Stop!" I pleaded. "She is still Izuki-san!"

"Once someone has become a phage," explained Sailor Star Fighter. "They cannot be turned back to normal. Except for her." Who is her?

"Please, let me at least try to heal her," I reasoned. All three leather clad senshi looked conflicted over my request, but they allowed me my chance.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Blinding silver lighted washed over Sailor Pretty who said,

"How Beautiful." before she reverted back into Izuki-san with her star seed purifying and lowering back into her body. She then collapsed unconscious to the ground when I turned back to where the Starlights used to be. That's odd.

"I wanted to ask them about their star seeds," I said. "Especially Sailor Star Fighter's dazzling golden star seed." I just shrugged before finding a safe place to detransform before I went off to join the inner senshi.

**3rd Person**

In the treetops not far away from the scene the Starlights looked at each other with wide eyes.

"No one should be able to do that besides our princess," remarked Healer. Meanwhile Fighter had a faraway look on her face when she heard Eternal Sailor Cosmos's comment.

"I wanted to ask them about their star seeds. Especially Sailor Star Fighter's dazzling golden star seed." Once she was over her shock she quickly told her group.

"She can see star seeds?" gasped Maker. "But, it's not possible."

"Well, apparently it is," grumbled Healer. "Next time we see her we should ask her about it. Just to be safe." Everyone nodded, Fighter a bit distantly for she could have sworn she had seen Eternal Sailor Cosmos somewhere before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari**

Several days later found me awake eating breakfast at the table with my family.

"So, have you decided on any clubs you would like to join?" Okaa-chan asked.

"No," I replied." Although Mina-chan joined the volleyball club, Ami-chan joined the technology club, and Mako-chan joined the gardening and cooking club."

"Why haven't you picked one out yet?" she pressed. "You could do well in the cooking or gardening club."

"I just wanted my schedule to be open," I told her. The reason being that I wanted to find my prince from my still suppressed memories from the Silver Millennium. Luna gave me a knowing look as I finished up the rest of my breakfast.

"Do you have your cell phone with you?" Okaa-chan inquired.

"Yes, Okaa-chan."

"Good. Make sure to call me after school so I know where you are."

"Yes, Okaa-chan."

"Now have a good day at school."

"I'm off!" I called over my shoulder after I slipped on my shoes and held my lunch, snack, and backpack in my hand. Everyone waved to me before I left the house. On my way to school I literally bumped into somebody who was walking around the corner.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"You need to watch where you're going Odango-chan," commented a familiar male voice. I looked and glared at him as I stood.

"My name is not Odango-chan," I protested.

"You are so strange," he said.

"Why?" I inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"Because normal girls would be happy to bump into me."

"Again, why?"

"Because I'm cool."

"In your dreams," I retorted back with a roll of my eyes while trying to ignore the fact that he is very good looking. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to school."

What I saw at school made me stop for a few seconds, then start walking again. Almost every single girl in our school were hanging out at the front entrance for something.

"Hika-chan!" called Mina-chan. I focused on her voice and her orange star seed shine to find that Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and even Rei-chan were waiting along with Mina-chan.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" Mina-chan prodded. " The Three Lights are transferring to our school." Just then a car rolled up in front of the school while all the girls were screaming. Why would they want to come to a public school? They wouldn't be able to study or get a break from their job. The first two step out who turn out to be the brown haired man and silver haired man from the airport to which Rei-chan walked up to.

"Um," she began. "I'm Rei-chan, fan club number 2906."

"I'm Kino Makato, number 1606,"Mako-chan butted in.

"Member 278, Aino Minako," Mina-chan added.

"My name is Mizuno Ami," finished Ami-chan. "My membership number is 25." See, even Ami-chan crumbles under their charm. However, I said nothing of myself. Then walks out the bane of my existence with raven hair and sapphire eyes.

"Hey Odango-chan," he greeted. My eye twitched. "You go to this school too?"

"You're one of the Three Lights," I found myself asking. It kind of explained his inflated ego.

"You want to be classmates, don't you?"

"I could care less," I huffed. His lips quirked up in a half smile.

"Ja ne." I silently fumed after he was gone only to be ambushed by my friends.

"Hey Hika-chan," began Rei-chan.

"How do you know Seiya?" continued Mina-chan. So that's his name huh?

"I keep running into him," I told them. "He is so full of himself."

"Unbelievable," they all gasped at once. The group then broke up with Rei-chan heading off to her school while the rest of us entered the building. I rushed through the school until I was sitting in my seat in class where I thought I could relax until I heard these words from our teacher.

"So these three have joined our class today." No. "Everybody please show them around." Seiya even had the nerve to wink at me from the front of the class to which I turned away from. "Please take an empty seat." Mina-chan shouted from the other side of the classroom while I eyed the seat in front of me and in back of me. Sigh, he's going to choose one of them. I hope it's the one behind me because he'd distract me with his dazzling star seed.

"Please choose the seat behind me," I grumbled to him when he passed by.

"Why Odango-chan? Would you be distracted by my good looks?"

"You wish lover boy, and my name is Tsukino Hikari."

"Oh! Tsukimi Odango." I again fumed at his words.

"Now let's begin," started the teacher while Mina-chan told me "well done".

"Hey," came Seiya's voice as he poked my back repeatedly. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Yes?"

"We want to join club activities. Do you know some good ones?"

"There's the technology club, the cooking club, gardening club, and basketball club."

"I can show you around if you like," offered Mina-chan who was out of her seat.

"Hey you!" said the teacher. "We're in the middle of class."

"I'm sorry," was all Mina-chan could say.

"Can you show me around too?" prompted Seiya.

"You've got to be joking."

"You're cold." Again an eyebrow twitch.

"Of course I can along with Hika-chan," agreed Mina-chan who was again out of her seat. Damn it Mina-chan. I'm trying to avoid him for a reason.

"Stop talking!"

"Yes," we all answered.

Later in the day found me with the dreaded Seiya after I called Okaa-chan to tell her what I was doing.

"Let's try basketball first," Seiya suggested. The others happily agreed while I grumbled slightly, following the group to the gym. Somewhere behind us both Kou-san (Taiki) and Kou-kun (Yaten) were also trailing behind. When we arrived, Seiya instantly ran into action as the rest of us sat in the bleachers. He swiped the ball from some basketball players to streak down the court and make a slam dunk through the hoop while touching the rim. To the side of me I can barely hear that Rei-chan had ran here after school to watch The Three Lights while Mina-chan pulled Kou-san away from the gym. I had to admit that Seiya had looked cool.

"Oi, Odango-chan," he called up to me.

"My name is **not **Odango-chan," I exclaimed in exasperation.

"Sorry. Where to next?"

"I guess we could try the American football team," I sighed.

"That sounds excellent," he grinned, his perfect white teeth sparkling as well as his smile. I fought the urge to blush while I stood to lead the others outside of the gym. By the time we arrived, practice was already in session. However, during the practice, the ball was knocked by our feet.

"Watch me score a touchdown Odango-chan," Seiya shouts after picking up the ball and running into the fray of tall, buff guys.

"Seiya!" I protest, strangely feeling overly protective and concerned about him for some reason. "You're not wearing any pads to protect yourself!" He only flashed me another smile as he continued to dodge players until one knocked him down.

"Seiya!" I quickly ran to his side and knelt down to inspect him. Upon seeing no real damage I rounded on the guy that tackled him. "How dare you tackle someone who is not wearing any protective gear?!He could have been seriously injured!"

"Odango-chan," Seiya said with a hand on my forearm. "It's alright. Besides he's a really good player." I huffed in exasperation as the captain offered his hand for Seiya to take.

"Captain Kayama-san," he offered as well.

"You have some incredible power."

"You did well against our team," Kayama-san praised.

"If you see it as just chasing and avoiding, it's nothing," replied Seiya with a playful smirk.

"How do you feel about joining us?" Kayama-san offered.

"Sure." He then turned to me. "Would you come to the games Odango-chan?" Before I could answer Kayama-san greeted me.

"Nice to meet you Odango-kun." I felt my nostrils flare as my eyebrows arched in anger.

"My name is not Odango," I protested. "It's Tsukino Hikari-san."

"Oh, sorry Tsukino-kun." A look was then given to Seiya, to me, then back to Seiya. "He must really like you Tsukino-kun for him to give you a nickname." I instantly blushed at his comment while Seiya passed me a look.

"I'm going to the lockers," I blurted out at once, bowing to both Kayama-san and Seiya before I fled to the lockers where Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan, and Mina-chan stood waiting for me. Why was I so flustered by that comment? It's not like I like him, right?

"What's wrong Hika-chan?" Mako-chan asked when she saw my face.

"Do you think Seiya likes me?" I mumbled slightly. It seemed that I had spoken loud enough for them to hear because they all took on huge grins.

"Why do you ask?" Mina-chan prodded.

"I got flustered when the American football captain said that Seiya likes me."

"Oh?" questioned Rei-chan.

"And he has a foreign star seed like from a different planet, but he is of this solar system." All the girls froze at my words.

"What does this-,"Ami-chan began when she was cut off by a male scream. We all gave each other a look as we grasped our transformation broaches after making sure that the coast was clear.

"Cosmic Eternal-"

"Mercury Crystal Power-"

"Mars Crystal Power-"

"Jupiter Crystal Power-"

"Venus Crystal Power-"

"Make-up!" As the lights of our transformation died away, we filed outside to where we had heard the scream.

When we arrived at the scene, we found Sailor Iron Mouse standing next to Kayama-san who had a star seed floating above his head.

"Sailor Iron Mouse!" I exclaimed in waning. "Step away from Kayama-san and his star seed."

"It's too late Miss. Goody-Two Shoes," she sneered. "Today's business is over. For the rest of the time, have fun with the phage." With these words she hopped into her teleporting telephone booth just as the dark energy from the black star seed wrapped up Kayama-san to turn him into what he called himself, Sailor Guts.

"Men's attractiveness is blood, sweat, and guts," he declared. "Come get it! Youth's Perspiration Attack!" That is when he starts throwing scalding hot globs of sweat at us.

"It stinks!" I exclaimed as I cartwheeled out of the way.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Mako-chan shouted, hitting most of the sweat globs that were coming at us. That worked until he threw twice as much as he did before, causing all five of us to run and dodge until we all heard the sound of snapping fingers.

"Penetrating the darkness of night," came a voice from across the area.

"The wind of freedom breaks through," added a different voice. The Starlights, I realized as I turned to see the trio.

"We're the three sacred shooting stars," continued Star Fighter.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights...are here!"

"New sailor soldiers?" my scouts commented.

"It's our turn," smirked Star Fighter. I had to make myself blink rapidly because that smirk reminded me distinctly of Seiya. But that can't be right, Seiya is a man.

"Guts! It's guts!" Kayama-san bellowed as he threw yet more globs of sweat at the Starlights.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Star Maker called out, reflecting the attack back at Kayama-san. Kayama-san screamed in pain and slowly lowered himself down to the ground.

"You five couldn't do better? "scoffed Star Maker.

"Aren't you sailor soldiers?" taunted Star Fighter.

"How impressive," remarked Star Healer sarcastically. My scouts glared at the Starlights while I decided to speak.

"Thank you." I then called my scepter to my hands.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Familiar pink light flooded out and washed over Kayama-san.

"Beautiful," he sighed as the light changed into feathers and he reverted back to his normal self. His star seed returned back into his body before he crumpled to the ground. My scouts quickly turned to talk to the Starlights, however they were gone.

"What was that?" asked Mako-chan.

"I'll explain later guys, I promise," I offered.

"Oh, and Hika-chan," Mina-chan said. "You should give Seiya a chance."

"Yeah," Rei-chan agreed. "All he was doing today was that he was trying to impress you." I blushed and nodded, happy that they had helped me organize my feelings.

"You'd better hurry," Ami-chan advised. I nodded as I detransformed along with everyone else before running back towards the lockers.

"Don't forget to call us!" Rei-chan called after me.

When I reached the locker area, I saw Seiya slowly exchanging his shoes.

"Seiya!" I shouted, running up to him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it Odango?"

"I wanted to tell you that I appreciate you trying to impress me." His face started to fall at my words. "However, I want to give you a chance." With these words his facial expression did a total 180.

"Really?!"

"Yes," I laughed. "I have to admit I like you, but one arrogant comment and I hurt you." His lips trembled as he fought to not smile.

"I believe that is a deal Odango."

"Great. I'll see you-,"

"Wait."

"Yes, Seiya?"

"Would you care to come with me along on my job tomorrow?"

"When?"

"Right after school."

"Right after school," I promised him. "Oh, and could Mina-chan come? She wants to become an idol so who better to show her the ropes than real idols?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Seiya." He only gave me a smile in response. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," he told me. That is when we parted and I called each of the scouts to tell them to meet up at the school early tomorrow morning so that we could discuss what had happened today. Some minutes I arrived home and in a blur I ate dinner, readied for bed, and went to bed.

**Seiya**

"Just why are you fascinated with that blonde Seiya?" Taiki demanded while I sat on the couch in front of the TV and she stood right in front of me blocking the TV.

"She reminds me of someone I knew from my past life," I replied easily.

"But what of our princess dumbass," butted in Yaten.

"I'm technically not a sailor soldier of Kinmoku," I told them. "I was a prince of a planet once with a princess of my own. Princess Kakyuu offered me a spot as one of her sailor soldiers because I was accidentally born on that planet so that I could find my princess."

"Don't you feel any sort of gratitude for the princess?" shouted Taiki.

"Of course I do," I exploded. "But before we parted with the princess, she made me promise her something. She said that if we ever come to Earth, I was to search for my princess." They both looked at me in exasperation. "Did you two not sense her star seed?" Nods were given in answer. "Now tell me that that star seed can't belong to royalty."

"But what if you find your princess?" Yaten questioned. "Will you still transform into Sailor Star Fighter?"

"No. I will transform into the prince I am to protect her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikari**

The next morning I made sure to rise extra early. I flashed through a quick shower and dressed before I grabbed a quick breakfast then brushed my teeth.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Okaa-san questioned me, handing me my lunch as I gave her cheek a peck.

"I have to meet the girls at the school for a project."

"Oh, well have fun, and tell the girls I said hi."

"I will Okaa-san. Oh, and I'm going on a sort of date after school."

"With who?" she asked me with raised eyebrows. "I've never heard of you taking any interest in a boy."

"He's a new transfer student," I told her.

"What's his name?"

"Kou Seiya."

"Y-y-you mean one of the Three Lights?"

"Yes."

"Is he nice?"

"He seems arrogant but it's the kind of arrogance that makes you laugh and roll your eyes."

"Sounds like quite the charmer," she smiled. "Make sure to bring him over for dinner if things get serious."

"I will Okaa-san. I'll see you later."

"Have a nice day sweetie." The walk to the school was very uneventful, but when I got there it was anything but. All four of my scouts began bombarding me with questions like," Who is this new enemy?"," Who are the Three Lights?", and "What is with the phage?"

"Slow down girls," I ordered lightly. "I'll tell you the story from the beginning. Well, it seems that someone named Sailor Galaxia is taking sailor senshi's star seeds and is making them work for her. It also seems that Sailor Galaxia is looking for more sailor star seeds because every time they extract a regular star seed from people, they turn black and they turn into phages. As for the Starlights, the silver haired one and the brunette have foreign star seeds from a different solar system. However, the raven haired one has a star seed from this solar system that rivals the shine of my star seed." They seemed shocked at this news.

"That rivals your own shine," echoed Rei-chan. I nodded in confirmation.

"We'll have to keep an eye on them," Mako-chan commented.

"But they don't wish to harm us," I said. "It seems that we have the same enemy. When I first met them and faced my first phage, they wanted to kill her, but when I put myself in the line of fire they did not attack."

"Hika-chan," Mina-chan scolded me. "What have we told you about putting yourself in danger like that?" I smiled sheepishly.

"I have some news for you Mina-chan," I announced, trying to shift the topic of our conversation.

"What is it Hika-chan?"

"I have arranged for us to accompany the Three Lights to their jobs after school."

"How did you manage that," gasped Mina-chan.

"I told Seiya that I would give him a chance and he invited me to join him after school. Then I remembered how you wanted to be an idol so I asked him if you could tag along to learn the ropes from actual idols."

"You are the best Hika-chan," she exclaimed as she took me into her arms to give me a bone crushing hug.

"What's with calling him just Seiya anyway?" pried Mako-chan. I blushed instantly at her observation.

"I don't know," I confessed. "It just feels wrong and weird about trying to call him Seiya-san or Seiya-kun."

"Oh really?" Mina-chan smirked.

"Odango-chan!" came Seiya's voice from behind me before I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Seiya," I returned happily.

"Oh, good morning ladies," Seiya greeted when he saw that I was talking with my friends.

"Good morning."

"Is it that late already?" I questioned when I saw that mostly everyone was already at school.

"We still have a half hour before school starts," Seiya reassured me.

"I should get going," Rei-chan told us.

"Alright Rei-chan. We'll see you later then," I smiled at her.

"We should be getting to class too," Ami-chan suggested. We all nodded at her words and began to head into the school. While we walked Seiya unwrapped his arms from my waist to hold my hand. At this I turned to him and raised my eyebrow at him.

"What? I just wanted to hold my girlfriend's hand."

"Whoa there Mr. Casanova," I said. "I said that I'd give you a chance. I never said I would be your girlfriend."

"Then there is a goal I can shoot for." I could only roll my eyes and shake my head at him.

Hours later found me in our music class.

"Alright class," began Suzuki-sensei. "We're having tryouts for the female and male leads for our culture festival. Please come up to the front of the class and sing a song picked out of this bucket when I call your name."

"Aino Minako." Mina-chan gave me a wink before she stood from her seat to step up in front of the class to sing.

"Your song is Ai no Megami No (How to Love),"announced Suzuki-sensei. A cd was placed in a stereo before music began to play and Mina-chan began to sing.

"Silent damatteru dakeya

Sorry koi ni nara nai yo

Set On motto Active ni

Shy na haato ni ne ge Kiss

Ai no megami wo otosunara

Chuuto hanpa na tejya No Good

Kyokashodourino How To Love

Waracchauhoda metsubbokuto

Kusuguttaino doushiyou

Aitakunattara hora mite

Yasashii yosora no Crescent Light

Mi mamotteru no itsudemo...

Megami no koi no Shawaarein

Hyotto surukamo Fall In Love

Ima yo katadaku Timing

Dokidoki shiteru no wa

Anata dake ja nai

Slowly amaioshaberide

Slap Stick motto warawasete

Step Up motto Positive ni

Sweet Heart ni Wink

Ai no megami no kimagure wa

Hitosuji nawajya ikanai no

Kyokasho douri no How To Love

Waracchauhodo metsubbokuto

Kyun tokichau doushiyou

Yowaki ni nattara neemite

Anata to ima Crescent Love

Michite yuku no korekara...

Koi wa mikake ni yoranumo no

Hyotto surukamo Fall In Love

Ima yo mitsumeru Timing

Dokidoki shiteru no wa

Anata dake ja nai

Aitakunattara hora mite

Yasashii yosora no Crescent Light

Mi mamotteru no itsudemo...

Megami no koi no Shawaarein

Hyotto surukamo Fall In Love

Ima yo katadaku Timing

Dokidoki shiteru no wa

Anata dake ja nai" (For those of you who know this song or look it up, yes I did take out her attacks, but she is in school. It didn't seem right to leave those in there.) Suzuki-sensei then called down the line until it was Seiya's turn.

"Watch me Odango-chan," he whispered as he passed to stand up in front of the class.

"Your song is Moonlight," said Suzuki-sensei.

"Kisetsu wa page wo mekuru you ni

Megutte iku tabiji

Kyou wa naitatte ashita waraeba

Atarashii hi ga kimi wo terasu

Tsukareta nara kata no ni wo oroshite

Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi

Yami wo saku MOONLIGHT

Michibiku hikari wo boku ga terasukara

Itsumo to chigau Hibiya nakushita ima ni

Obienakute mo ii

Tsuyosa ni shigamitsuku koto ni kodawaranakute mo

Mae ni susunde yukeru kara

Kono te wo tsunaide omoi wo tsumuidara

Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi

Yami wo saku MOONLIGHT

Kimi wo tsutsumikomu hikari hanatsukara

Nemuru mae ni

Kimi no uta wo sukoshi dake kikasete

Kitto tsuki made todoita no naraba

Taiyou ga hansha shite

Tsugi no asa ni wa kimi dake ni todoku

Atarashii hikari ni naru kara

Utai tsuzukete ima

Kimi dake no komoriuta wo

Tsukareta nara kata no ni wo oroshite

Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi

Yami wo saku MOONLIGHT

Michibiku hikari wo boku ga terasukara

Kono te wo tsunaide omoi wo tsumuidara

Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi

Yami wo saku MOONLIGHT

Subete tsutsumikomu

Hikari de kimi wo terashi tsuzukeru kara" (Uta no Prince-sama-Moonlight) When he finished all I could do was stare at him. His singing voice was simply phenomenal and he still shone with radiance from when his star seed has flared to near its full shine during the song.

"Wow," I breathed to myself. Seiya gave me a smirk and a wink before he sat back down behind me. Before I knew it, my name was being called. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves so that I could calmly walk up to the front of the class and walk over to our sensei.

"Suzuki-sensei, could I sing a song I wrote myself?" I mumbled into her ear. She looked shocked but none the less she nodded. I quickly rushed back to my desk to grab my silvery gold star locket and opened it so that I could have some music to sing to.

"Konnani mo tooku he

Futari wa kite shimatte-," My heart ached as I knew that my prince wouldn't be joining me for any of the song and that I would have to sing the whole song by myself.

"Ano koro no

Osanai kimi no

Hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne

Kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de

Soba ni itai

Soredake

Wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni

Time goes by

Toki no nagare wa

Futari wo kaete yuku keredo

Nakushita mono mo

Yume miru mono mo

Sono te wo totte

Omoi dasu yo

Itsumo kimi no soba de

Kanashii koto sae

Oboeto okitai kara

Kimi no chizu ni

Watashi no tame no

PEEJI wo nokoshite oite ne

Mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze wo

Kimi wa ano hi shinjita

Ashita wa motto

Takaku maiagare

Time goes by

Toki ga sugi te mo

Kitto kawaranu

Mono ga aru no

Todokanai kara

Mitsuketai kara

Yume no tsubasa wo

Sagashi ni yuku

Soba ni ite ne

Zutto… (Time goes by)

(Toki no nagare wa)

(Futari wo kaete yuku keredo)

(Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo)

(Sono te wo totte omoi dasu yo)

La La La (Time goes by)

La La La La (Toki ga sugi te mo)

La La La La (Kitto kawaranu mono ga aru no)

La La La (Todokanai kara mitsuketai kara)

La La La La (Yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku)

Soba ni iro yo

Zutto…" (Yume no Tsubasa- Tsubasa Chrinicles duet)

"Way to go Hika-chan!" Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and Mina-chan cheered while everyone else sat in silence. I blushed at the reaction I had received from both my senshi and from the rest of the class. Upon no other response I shut my locket and made to go back to my seat when the whole class burst out in applause. I blinked my eyes rapidly at the unexpected praise while Suzuki-sensei asked,

"How did you learn to sing like that?"

"Nowhere really," I answered. "I just sing." She asked me no more questions so I quickly took my seat.

"Alright class," began Suzuki-sensei. "I have our male and female lead. Our male is Kou Seiya-kun and our female is Tsukino Hikari-chan." My eyes widened at the news as everyone else clapped.

"I look forward to singing with you," Seiya murmured into my ear. "My Odango-chan." I instantly blushed at the deep, husky tone he had used to talk to me with that gave me good, foreign shivers down my spine.

"I had already picked out a song for the duet to sing," Suzuki-sensei told us. "However, Tsukino-chan, I like your song better. Tsukino-chan, please teach it to Seiya-kun so that we can practice."

"Yes," I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

After that class school ended uneventfully until it was time to go with Kou-san (Taiki), Kou-kun (Yaten), and Seiya on their jobs. I could tell Mina-chan was excited because she was slightly bouncing in her seat when we sat in Kou-san's car.

"Alright Odango-chan," Seiya said. "First we're going to practice our song. I'd be happy if you sang with us."

"But what about Mina-chan," I protested.

"It's alright Hika-chan," Mina-chan assured me. "You're a far better singer than I am. Don't feel bad."

"Would you mind Kou-san, Kou-kun?" I asked.

"No, I don't mind," Kou-san told me.

"We'll see," was all Kou-kun said. It took no time at all to arrive at the studio and to get settled into a practice room.

"Alright Odango-chan, here is the list of our lyrics. You'll be singing lead with me-,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Think of it as a way to see if our voices sound good together for our duet." I nodded my head and followed him into the separate room where Kou-san and Kou-kun were waiting. Music began and I closed my eyes so that I could get the feel of the music because I have never heard their song before.

"Search for your love

Search for your love

Kimi wa itsumo kagayaite ta

Egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi

**Taisetsu ni shiteta yo** (_Eien no starlight_)

Ano hi boku wa mamore nakute

Kuyashinamida kora e ta dake

**Itami ga noku ru yo** (_Wasurenai sweetheart_)

Search for your love

**Sora no suishou**

Search for your love

**Nakanai de kure**

Search for your love

**Hontou wa**-" As I sang, I couldn't help but see the image of a beautiful woman dressed in a weird dress that hung in her shoulders. On her forehead she bore the image of an olive flower with an impressive headdress. Who is she, I thought to myself.

"Dakishimetai no sa

**Kimi no kaori zutto** (_Sagashiteru_)

**Boku no koe yo todoke** (_Aishiteru_)

**Ima doko ni iru no** (_Moonlight princess_)

Boku no princess

**Kotaete** (_Answer for me_)

**Imasugu** (_Answer for me_)

**Kotaete** (_Answer for me_)

**Yasashiku** (_Answer for me_)

Search for your love

Search for your love

Search for your love

Search for your love

Tooi yo sora kakenuketeku

Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima

**Aitai to sayaku** (_Tsutaete yo starlight_)

Toki ga sugite otona ni naru

Boku no yatto kizu ita no sa

**Tarinai kakera ni** (_Sobaniite sweetheart_)

Search for your love

**Ginga unabara**

Search for your love

**Fure wa tada you**

Search for your love

**Kuru o shisa ni nagasarete yuku**

**Kimi no kaori zutto** (_Sagashiteru_)

**Boku no koe yo todoke** (_Aishiteru_)

**Ima doku ni iro no** (_Moonlight princess_)

Boku no princess

**Kotaete** (_Answer for me_)

**Imasugu** (_Answer for me_)

**Kotaete** (_Answer for me_)

**Yasashiku** (_Answer for me_)

**Kotaete** (_Answer for me_)

**Imasugu** (_Answer for me_)

**Kotaete** (_Answer for me_)

**Yasashiku** (_Answer for me_)

**Kotaete** (_Answer for me_)

**Imasugu** (_Answer for me_)

**Kotaete** (_Answer for me_)."

All Four of them

**Seiya and Hikari**

_Taiki and Yaten_

When the song was finished, I stood basking in the shine that all of our star seeds had created. Now that their star seeds shone so brightly, I could see that they had the exact same star seeds as the starlights.

"That was fantastic Odango-chan!" Seiya exclaimed. "I thought Minako-san told us that you have never heard any of our songs."

"I haven't," I confessed. "I just closed my eyes and I was able to get how the song went by listening to the music."

"We should really think about having you come sing with us Tsukino-chan," Kou-kun told me. "If you're able to do that then it would be amazing to think what you could do when you rehearse the song."

"Maybe you could come over and we could discuss it," Kou-san suggested. "But right now we have a signing to go to."

"Will you sit on my lap Odango-chan?" Seiya teased while we walked out of the inner recording room.

"That counts as an arrogant comment!" Mina-chan clarified for me when I looked up at him with a blush trying to see if he was only teasing. Seiya stopped for a moment to think before he smirked.

"I guess that was. Alright Odango-chan, take your best shot."

"Are you sure Seiya-kun?" Mina-chan questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she won't hurt me." At that comment I closed my eyes and gave off a creepy smile while I balled my hands into fists and pulled my arm back.

"Your funeral," Mina-chan muttered before I slugged Seiya so hard in the chest that he hit the opposite wall with a loud thump while leaving a crack in the wall.

"You were saying Seiya," I taunted while Kou-san and Kou-kun looked at me like I had grown two heads. Kou-kun was the first to snap out of it.

"I like her," he grinned. "Can I call you Hikari-chan?"

"As long as I can call you Yaten-kun," I returned. We all left Seiya leaning against the wall as we walked out to the front of the building. While we walked, I saw a woman with a camera rapidly shooting picture after picture of us. Who is she?

"Damn Odango-chan," complained Seiya once he caught up. "That hurt."

"That's what you get for underestimating someone because they are a girl."

"Yeah dumbass," Yaten-kun gloated.

"By the way Odango-chan, would you really sit on my lap?"

"This again?"

"Just hear me out first. It's just that whenever we go somewhere, girls are always throwing themselves at me-"

"You poor baby," I remarked sarcastically.

"And if I'm seen with you, it looks like you're my girlfriend," he finished.

"But I'm not."

"We all know that, but it will keep the girls away." By the last sentence we were inside of the car that was taking us to their signing. I looked to Mina-chan, who was giving me a huge thumbs up, and then into the face of Seiya who had the most convincing puppy dog eyes ever.

"Fine," I sighed. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"No kissing. I will hold your hand, I will give you hugs, but I will not kiss you."

"Aww," he complained, but stopped when I gave him a stern glare. "Alright, I agree." He smiled brilliantly as we exited the car and took my hand to lead me over to the big long table in front of the screaming mass of fans. Seiya sat in his seat to pull me into his lap. "You can take a nap if you wish, Odango-chan." I decided to take his advice and was just getting comfortable when I saw the photographer woman dragging Mina-chan off. My eyes narrowed as I pushed off Seiya's lap to stomp over to them and make the photographer let go of Mina-chan.

"What is your problem?" I demanded at once while I kept Mina-chan behind me.

"She is disrupting my shots of the Three Lights."

"Oh, well then I guess I am too. However, I do not see any of the Three Lights complaining about her. Do you?"

"No."

"Then she is staying. End of discussion."

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled at me.

"She is Tsukino Hikari-chan," answered Seiya as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "My girlfriend, and this one here is Aino Minako who is her friend." The photographer woman was speechless at Seiya's announcement so Seiya led the two of us back to the signing table and settled me back onto his lap. When we had finished with the signing, all of us headed back to a break room inside the building we were in front of. However, when we neared the room I could sense a star seed inside.

"You guys are about to get your picture taken," I announced before they opened the door. They looked confused, but none the less they composed themselves for pictures just as you could hear a click of a camera.

"Hello," greeted the camera woman from earlier. "I'm the cameraman from the photo series called 'Naked Three Lights'. I am Itabashi Saki. Nice to meet you." Kou-san was quick to greet her while Seiya barely contained his dislike for her.

"If you would excuse us Itabashi-san," said Yaten-kun. "We have other stops to be."

"Right." As soon as we gathered our things we headed off to their next job.

This time we were in a beautiful landscape of a garden where the boys were making a juice commercial for a bad looking red juice.

"It's red soup," Seiya told me before they began their shoot which took about five takes.

"How can they stand to drink this stuff," I mumbled to myself. It wasn't long after that that we were setting in a studio for the Three Lights to pose for pictures. By my side Mina-chan was chatting animatedly about the work of an idol while my stomach growled. It's alright Hikari, I told myself. You can get something to eat later. Everyone else isn't complaining. It seemed like hours later until they were done, even after Itabashi-san asked them to stay after. Geez.

"Where would you like to go to eat Odango-chan?" Seiya asked.

"Anywhere is fine with me."

"Great. Will you wait for us outside? We just have to go over something real quick."

"Of course. C'mon Mina-chan." We both walked out to the back entrance only to come upon Sailor Iron Mouse taking Itabashi-san's star seed.

"Mina-chan?" She nodded.

"Cosmic Eternal-"

"Venus Crystal Power-"

"Make-up!"

"Oh, you two are here," she said when she saw us. "I have a new playmate for you. Sailor Picture, if you please." Itabashi-san quickly transformed in front of us. "Today's business is over. Bye-bye."

"Ooh, what good subjects," gushed Sailor Picture. "Shutter chance!" My eyes widened before I jumped out of the way of the attack and glanced over at Mina-chan to see that she wasn't moving out of the way.

"Venus-chan! Watch out!" I pushed her out of the way only to be hit myself.

"Sailor Cosmos!" Venus gasped only to be distracted by the snapping of fingers as the Starlights introduced themselves.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" called out Star Healer to stop the phage.

"Now Sailor Cosmos," Venus told me. I nodded and stood up to call upon my scepter.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Beautiful," commented Sailor Picture as she changed back into Itabashi-san. I let out a relieved breath and detransformed to finally going to get something to drink.

"So, Hika-chan," began Rei-chan. "We heard that you and Seiya are a couple." I angrily blew bubbles into my juice.

"No, we're not. He just asked me to pretend to be so no girls would jump him."

"Sure," giggled Mako-chan.

"You can even ask Mina-chan," I told them right when she blew into the store.

"Mina-chan, are Seiya and Hika-chan a couple?" questioned Rei-chan.

"Nope. Oh, and I want you guys to see something," she said as she handed out papers for auditions to become an idol.

"This is great Mina-chan," I told her.

"We wish you luck," Mako-chan added.

"Thanks guys. I'm off."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I was lost on the road of life.(Get the referance?) Joking aside I also had the drwaded writer's block. The most evil thing in the world. Anyways, I promise to try to at least get a chapter out during the weekend. I can't make any promises though. So without further ado here is chapter five.**

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o A Love That Can Fill the Galaxy o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Odango-chan," began Seiya. "Do you want to come over after school and rehearse that duet with me?"

"Sure," I replied happily, while I ate my bento.

"Is there anything you would like to eat or drink?"

"Well, just tea and sweets. I'm not that picky."

"Okay, what is your favorite dinner?"

"Why this all of a sudden?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see that my senshi all had huge grins besides Ami-chan and Rei-chan because she wasn't here.

"I want to make you dinner." My eyes widened at his blunt answer and I ended up choking on the tea I was drinking. Mina-chan laughed at me while Seiya frantically patted my back. What was he planning?! I don't know if he is my prince or not, and if he is not him then I would have to distance myself from him. However, I realized when my coughing fit came to a close. If we sing the duet together, I will be able to tell.

"My favorite dinner is curry rice," I rasped out finally.

"Great." Our other classes seemed to pass in a blur until I was in the locker room trading my indoor shoes for my outdoor shoes.

"Hey Odango-chan," Seiya greeted me. "You'll be heading to the apartment with Taiki and Yaten while I go shopping."

"Alright. I'll see you shortly." Right after Seiya took off, Kou-san and Yaten-kun traded their shoes to walk with me to a black car that waited for them.

"So, Hikari-chan," Yaten-kun said once we were settled in the car. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a younger brother named Shingo and a twin sister named Usagi."

"What are they like?"

"Well, Shingo is a smart and wonderful boy. Usa on the other hand used to be such a crybaby, but now she's matured. She's still such a big klutz, she has a huge stomach, and she still gets low scores on her tests."

"Where is your sister?" My lips trembled slightly as I remembered that my sister was dead, until I found Galaxia and revived her star seed.

"She is with her fiancée in America."

"What do you plan to do in the future?" Kou-san piped up.

"Well Taiki-san, can I call you Taiki-san?" He nodded. "I want to be around my friends in any career I choose. I guess I could help Mako-chan in her restaurant, I could become an idol with Mina-chan, or I could become a model. What I want most of all is to find someone I can share the rest of my life with and make him happy." As I became passionate about my answer, my face softened with a smile and I could feel my star seed increase its shine by a small margin. Taiki-san and Yaten-kun both looked like they were overwhelmed with my answer. "I know that it's a lot, but I really love my friends and I want to have them in my life." Whatever I have left of my life as Tsukino Hikari at least before I became Queen Felicity.*****

"We're here," announced Taiki-san. He was the first one out of the car to hold the door open for me. I easily slipped out of the car and stood to follow the two men up to their apartment. When the door was opened I could hardly believe my eyes at the sight I saw. After I took my shoes off at the front door, I saw to the left was a reasonably large kitchenette, and to the right was a spacious living room. Then from behind the living room was a hallway that probably led to their rooms.

"Would you like some rose tea?" Yaten-kun asked me when I sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I would love some," I replied as I sat my bag down beside the side of the couch. While the tea was being made, I couldn't help but feel knots being formed in my stomach from nervousness. What if Seiya wasn't my prince? What if I had to stop seeing him because of it? I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself down, but it didn't really work. C'mon Hikari, you need to just calm yourself down. It isn't going to help that you are a mess before you actually know for sure whether he is your prince or not.

"I'm back," Seiya announced right as Yaten-kun handed me a cup of tea. Seiya sat some items from the grocery bag inside the fridge and came to sit beside me on the couch with two plates of cake. "So, do you want to eat the cake first, or do you want to practice first?"

"The cake first," I replied, my earlier nervousness disappearing when I saw the delicious strawberry cake. He chuckled at my attitude as I happily munched on the sweet, sweet cake.

"That was delicious," I sighed as I leaned back into the couch with a blissful look on my face. "Alright, let's practice." I opened my eyes to see Seiya with a slightly pink face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly. "Let's just focus on the song."

"Okay." I took my locket from around my neck and sat it on the table between us. "I'll sing it first and then I'll show you which parts are which." He only nodded his head in acknowledgement. That is when I opened the locket so that the music could flood the room.

"Konnani mo tooku he

Futari wa kite shimatte-," I was quickly cut off from singing by Seiya singing the male part of the duet.

"Ano koro no

Osanai kimi no

Hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne

Kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de

Soba ni itai

Soredake

Wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni

Time goes by

Toki no nagare wa

Futari wo kaete yuku keredo

Nakushita mono mo

Yume miru mono mo

Sono te wo totte

Omoi dasu yo

Itsumo kimi no soba de

Kanashii koto sae

Oboeto okitai kara

Kimi no chizu ni

Watashi no tame no

PEEJI(PEEJI) wo nokoshite oite ne

Mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze wo

Kimi wa ano hi shinjita

Ashita wa motto

Takaku maiagare

Time goes by

Toki ga sugi te mo

Kitto kawaranu

Mono ga aru no

Todokanai kara

Mitsuketai kara

Yume no tsubasa wo

Sagashi ni yuku

Soba ni ite ne

Zutto… (Time goes by)

(Toki no nagare wa)

(Futari wo kaete yuku keredo)

(Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo)

(Sono te wo totte omoi dasu yo)

La La La (Time goes by)

La La La La (Toki ga sugi te mo)

La La La La (Kitto kawaranu mono ga aru no)

La La La (Todokanai kara mitsuketai kara)

La La La La (Yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku)

Soba ni iro yo

Zutto…" I just sat there as the aftermath of our song as the light of our star seeds slowly dimmed from the brightness that they had displayed while memories of my past life raced through my mind. Memories of me and my Prince Seiya.

"My prince," I sniffed as tears fell down my face.

"Felicity," he breathed in relief, his arms wrapping my waist to pull me into his chest.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o A Love That Can Fill the Galaxy o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**So here is the latest chapter. Rate and review please, they are magical. If any of you who are reading this story and are reading my Kuroshitsuji fanfic, you can see the magic at the begining of each chapeter. Ja ne!~**

** - White Wolf**

***Felicity has synonyms of bliss, delight, ecstasy, etc.**


End file.
